Play Along
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: This is basically PWP. Ianto's teasing Jack, Owen's playing along, and Jack obviously get a bit jealous. My first M story. Janto, beta-d, promise. Note inside.


**Hey guys. For all you kiddies out there TURN AWAY! I have finally(to the request of my beta) written smut!!  
You're all happy, yes I know. Haaha....but please, for the love of Janto, don't flame. If you want to yell at me, email me. It's more descret.  
This is beta-d by spncsifreak, which should have been obvious if i put that this is Dark Cascade talking...anywho.**

You really think if I owned Torchwood, I would share?

* * *

Jack shoved Ianto against the wall deep within the Archives, and the archivist moaned softly.

"You really think you can put on a show like that and get away with it?" the older man whispered harshly in the other's ear.

--  
_Flashback_

--

"Owen, you want some coffee?" Ianto yelled toward the autopsy bay.

"Sure, Ianto. Thanks, mate," the doctor said, walking up from his 'work station' and sitting at a desk.

"Here." the Welshman said, placing a mug in front of Owen after the girls got their cup.

Ianto's hands went to his hips and he looked at Owen straight in the face.

"Owen," Ianto started, "You have the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen." The doctor blushed slightly at the comment.

Jack, who had been watching his lover walk around the Hub the whole time, then saw Ianto lean forward and whisper something in Owen's ear that made the other man blush even harder and giggle.

What Jack didn't know was that Ianto had leaned in to say to his coworker: 'I'm getting a rise out of Jack. I'll give you a fiver if you play along."

--

_End_

--

Ianto whimpered as Jack's mouth attacked his neck, biting and sucking an angry red line to the teaboy's collar bone.

Jack tossed aside the waistcoat with ease and unbuttoned his lover's shirt quickly. Soon, Ianto was on his back, his hands tied behind him with his own tie, bare from the waist up, with Jack attached to his chest.

Jack nibbled lightly on Ianto's nipple, and received a moan from the man under him.

"Jack..." Ianto whimpered.

"What do you want, Ianto?" Jack growled.

"Please, I need to touch you...untie me, please. Jack..." Ianto moaned again, and pulled against his bindings as the Captain tugged Ianto's pants down to his ankles suddenly and roughly.

"Ianto, I am not going to untie you. You deserve to be punished for what you have done." Jack looked at his young lover and shuddered (a very good shudder).

Ianto was wearing nothing but loose, tenting boxers, he was rubbing against bindings, sweating and cursing softly in Welsh.

Jack moaned at the sight and pulled off his shirt quickly. Ianto halted his motions and watched his Captain undress.  
The shirt and boots were shed quickly, and socks were flung off after the shoes. Jack's boxers and trousers came off with one pull and the two men then looked at each other. Blue hit blue; Jack fully felt Ianto's need, and Ianto could sense the jealousy in Jack's actions.

"God, Jack, just fuck me already." Ianto said, his voice hoarse and husky.

The boss wasted no time waiting and quickly pulled a tiny bottle out of his trouser's pocket.  
Slicking himself up in record time, Jack placed himself at Ianto's entrance and kissed Ianto as he pushed in slowly. Ianto moaned into the kiss and when Jack was sheathed fully, he ground his hips, urging his lover on.

The Captain pulled out slowly, but then buried himself deep within his lover in a harsh thrust.  
Ianto's moan sounded closer to a scream. Whether it was pain or pleasure, Jack was too wrapped up to ask.

"God, Yan..." Jack whispered.

"Faster, Jack." Ianto breathed.

The older man quickened his pace and his breath came out in rasps.

"Close, Ianto." he said.

Ianto closed his eyes when one of Jack's hands traveled to his cock, and Jack began to stroke in time with the thrusts.

The young man was close to the edge already, and when he opened his eyes to stare at Jack thrusting into him, he came hard into Jack's hand. Jack's cock then was surrounded tightly but Ianto's convulsing cavern and Jack fell to his climax, filling Ianto with hot liquid.

The men lay on the desk, breathing hard until sometime later, when Ianto suggested they go up, and get order dinner.

After pizza, Jack passed Owen's desk and noticed a five pound note sitting on a pile of papers. The Captain shrugged and went toward his office to finish U.N.I.T. reports that were due two months previous.

"Mate!"

"The money is on your desk, Owen!" Jack heard Ianto yell sometime later


End file.
